Indudablemente tú
by Iru Huan
Summary: "Si tengo esta manera extraña de sentirme, si puedo resistir a pesar de todo, es porque te tengo a ti. Cuánto me amaste a pesar de ser yo, de lo que te hecho, atraviesas tormentas con tal de llegar hasta aquí. No hay más que decir. Eres indudablemente tú".


**Los personajes de Zootopia no me pertenecen, sino a Disney Animation Studios...**

Les recomiendo oír This is Gospel, de Panic! At the Disco con éste capítulo

 **-0-**

Las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas hasta acabar cayendo sobre el duro suelo de metal. Sus gimoteos, uno tras otro, salían de su boca para perderse en la atmósfera totalmente poblada por los típicos ruidos urbanos; aunque más cercano era el suave arrullo de las aguas del río. Temblores repentinos le sobrevenían, tanto por el llanto, como también por las bajas temperaturas de aquel noviembre en Zootopia. Una suave brisa soplaba, revoloteándole la bufanda; única cosa que portaba para cubrirse. Vestía su típica camisa, pero ésta no era suficiente para abrigarse. Tampoco tenía interés en hacerlo. La pena que lo abrumaba era demasiado grande para dejarlo pensar en trivialidades como aquello. Al lado de una infidelidad, cualquier otra cosa se reduce a nada. Sólo se piensa en dos sujetos: uno mismo, y quien hizo el daño. En su caso, una mujer. La que fue dueña de su vida desde que entró en cuenta que la amaba. Dueña de su vida, de sus pensamientos, de su amor. Había una tendencia vulgar a pensar que los zorros, en especial las hembras, eran promiscuos e infieles, de allí el uso de la palabra "zorra" como insulto. Y sería esa la manera perfecta de calificarla si fuera de su misma especie, pero no lo era. Para bien o para mal, dependiendo de donde se lo mire, le había entregado su corazón a una coneja ¿Qué importaba si no era lo natural? No hay cosa más natural que el amor. La ley por sobre todas las leyes. Una que él respetaba y seguía respetando. Estaba herido, sí, pero eso no era excusa para dejar de amarla.

-Aún te amo…- susurró quedamente.

Un nuevo llanto brotó de sus labios al pronunciar esas palabras. Palabras que le eran como golpes directos sobre una herida sangrante. Palabras que le traían a la memoria ese día cuando reunió el valor de declararle abiertamente sus sentimientos que le había costado descifrar, y tanto más todavía aceptar. Ella, contra todos los pronósticos, le había correspondido. Lo había abrazado, besado, jurado que estaría a su lado para siempre. Le había dado una razón por la cual querer superarse, ser mejor, significar todo para alguien. Se había convertido en su razón de ser, su diario sostén.

Uno que ya no tenía.

Pero no iba a negar que fuera en gran parte también culpa suya. Si tan sólo no hubiera perdido el control sobre sí e iniciado aquella pelea, no se habrían enfadado el uno con el otro, y por ende ella no hubiera buscado "consuelo" en los brazos –bah, en realidad no los había encontrado in fraganti precisamente abrazándose- de otro. Precisamente _ése_ otro ¿Y cuál había sido el fuego avivador de la discusión? Lo que él mismo le había hecho tiempo atrás. Pero aunque hubiera cometido el pecado más imperdonable, para lo suyo no había justificación alguna. Entonces, ¿por qué tanta culpa? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente quedarse tranquilo consigo mismo, sabiendo que había hecho lo correcto desde un inicio, pidiendo perdón y reformándose? La respuesta ya la sabía, era algo muy simple. No se había perdonado realmente a sí mismo, lo que era un paso vital para que todas las heridas internas sanaran. Deseaba poder hacerlo, pero se sentía incapaz. Era como una mancha que ya no podía borrar. Una mancha que lo condenaba y lo sentenciaba.

Dio un respingo y se pasó el brazo para secarse la cara. Se quedó observando el pelaje humedecido mientras lentamente llevaba su otra mano a su bolsillo, donde había metido apresuradamente la galleta con forma de corazón, que a su vez era como una cajita. No la sintió. Metió la mano hasta el fondo, y sólo palpó migas. Suspiró decepcionado, pero se lo había visto venir después del apretado trayecto en tren hasta allí. Sacó cuanto pudo de los restos, y los llevó a su pecho apretándolos en un puño. Triste en verdad era el paralelo que había con su interior. Se sentía exactamente igual. Molido, quebrado, destrozado. Sometido al dolor más horrible.

-Maldita será la tierra por tu causa; con dolor comerás de ella todos los días de tu vida. Con el sudor de tu rostro comerás el pan hasta que vuelvas a la tierra, porque de ella fuiste tomado; pues polvo eres, y al polvo volverás - se recitó con voz cansada.

Nunca había creído en un ser superior, o fuerza maestra, ni había estado inmiscuido en la religión, pero definitivamente se sentía maldecido. No sabía de qué otra manera calificar a alguien con una suerte como la suya. Que no valiera ni el aire que respiraba. Tan indigno.

"…Pues polvo soy…".

Su madre, por el contrario, siempre había sido una devota religiosa que trató de criar a su hijo en los mismos caminos. Convertirlo en alguien amable, honesto, considerado, alguien de bien. Lo había provisto de todo lo que alguien podría pedir, le había dado el mejor de los ejemplos con el suyo propio, sin forzarlo a nada y respetando su espacio. Había tenido todo lo que necesitaba, sin faltarle nada. Pero no le había pagado con la misma moneda ¿Sus consejos, instrucción y reprensiones? Le habían entrado por una oreja y salido por la otra. Había desoído sus advertencias y se había descarriado. Hasta que huyó de su hogar.

Por amargas experiencias pasó a lo largo de su adolescencia. Y cuando sus patas lo llevaron de regreso a casa, cuando creyó tener su vida más en orden y decidió tomar la iniciativa de volver; entonces ya fue demasiado tarde. El cáncer ya se había encargado de arruinarle lo único que le quedaba de vida a una pobre zorra ya entrada en años. Ni siquiera llegó a pedirle perdón, o despedirse siquiera. Había muerto sola, sin nadie para acompañarla en sus últimos momentos ¿Qué peor destino para una madre?

-Maldito el día que nací…y la noche en que se dijo: Macho ha sido concebido…- susurró secándose otra lágrima - Sea aquel día sombrío, y no resplandezca sobre él claridad. Ocupe aquella noche la oscuridad; no sea contada entre los días del año, ni venga en el número de los meses -.

Lloró aún más y arrojó las migas que aún tenía en su mano al río. Miró al horizonte, donde la luz del sol se diluía en un ventoso atardecer con toda la variedad de naranjas que se podría imaginar. Se fijó en cómo el cielo pasaba de anaranjado a diferentes azules, claros y oscuros, un poco de morado aquí y allá, púrpuras; totalmente despejado por si fuera poco. Una paleta de colores que cualquier artista codiciaría. Era una visión tan hermosa, que por un corto tiempo se olvidó de sí mismo por completo, quedando como hipnotizado. Simplemente deleitándose en contemplar. En la parte más oscura estaban empezando a aparecer las primeras estrellas, pero no había señales de la luna. Con ello, el firmamento dejó de parecerle perfecto y volvió a la triste realidad.

Había hipotecado su casa para pedir un préstamo al banco y poder comprar el anillo de compromiso que pretendía darle a ella cuando fuera a pedirle disculpas. Porque eso era lo que había ido a hacer a su departamento. Reconocer ante ella sus errores, decirle que lo sentía, arreglarse, y para coronar el momento, arrodillarse y pedirle que fuera su esposa. Todo eso entregándole el anillo que encargó especialmente para la ocasión: de finísimo oro puro, con una amatista reluciente engarzada, y grabada la leyenda "A ti te pertenezco por siempre".

Ese anillo ahora lo tenía en la palma, habiéndolo limpiado ya de las pocas migas que quedaban. Se lo iba a dar dentro de la caja-galleta, pero al igual que aquella, había quedado sin propósito ¿De qué servía una señal de compromiso, si ya no tenía con quién comprometerse? Sintió la tentación de arrojarlo lejos y deshacerse de él, pero no pudo. Sus dedos se negaban a soltarlo, mientras se libraba una batalla entre su mente y su corazón. Uno le decía que ya no tenía que conservar nada que tuviera que ver con la coneja, que la borrara por completo de su memoria, y mandara todo al diablo. Pero el otro se colocaba en la esquina opuesta del ring, respondiendo que eso era imposible ¿O acaso mentía cuando decía que la amaba? En lo absoluto. Y si el amor debía de ser benigno, no guardando rencor, no buscando lo suyo, no envaneciéndose, creyéndolo todo y soportándolo todo; no podía ir en contra. Todo lo demás podría acabar, pero el amor nunca dejaría de ser.

Ojalá que todos amaran de verdad. Ojalá que ella amara de verdad. Ojalá que él hubiera siempre amado de verdad desde un inicio. Así se habría ahorrado muchos males.

-¿Por qué?- dijo apretando los dientes y golpeando la barandilla con fuerza - ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme todo esto? ¿Por qué tuve que ser así? ¿Por qué tuve que…nacer?-.

Rabia contra sí mismo. Mucha rabia y decepción era lo que empezaba a sentir. No merecía ni siquiera existir.

-¿Por qué no morí en el parto, o expiré al salir del vientre? ¿Por qué me recibieron los brazos de mi madre? ¿Y sus pechos para amamantarme? Estaría ahora muerto y reposaría; dormiría y entonces tendría descanso ¿Por qué se da a luz al cansado, y vida a los de ánimo amargado, que esperan la muerte y ella no llega, aunque la buscan más que a cualquier tesoro; y que se alegran en demasía y se gozan cuando encuentran la tumba?-.

Ése era otro pasaje que había visto en la biblia que su madre leía siempre. Cuando se estableció de nuevo en la casa que era de ella, la había encontrado entre sus pertenencias y se puso a ojearla. No le prestó demasiada atención al mensaje religioso que subyacía, pero había cosas que le parecían interesantes. Interesantes, y en el caso de aquello, tristemente apropiadas para lo que estaba sintiendo. Esas citas pertenecían a la historia de un sujeto que había perdido todo: le habían robado todas sus pertenencias y riquezas, enfermó de sarna, su esposa lo había abandonado a su suerte, y sus hijos e hijas habían muerto. Palabras que formaban parte de su lamento eran las que había recitado. Un lamento que hacía suyo a la luz (¿o sombra, más bien?) de las circunstancias. No recordaba como seguía la historia, pero en su cabeza se imaginaba como acababa. El animal quitándose la vida. Y al pensar en eso, un sombrío pensamiento se introdujo en su mente: ¿Y si acaso él hacía eso mismo?

Dio un par de pasos hacia el borde del puente y miró hacia abajo por sobre la barra que impedía que cualquier mamífero distraído cayera. A unos veinte metros por debajo, las frías aguas del río ondeaban reflejando por última vez la luz antes de oscurecerse y mutar sus colores verdosos y celestes, en azules oscuros ¿Era posible que muriera si saltaba? ¿Sería aquella una buena manera de acabar con su sufrimiento para siempre? Volteó hacia el lado por donde pasaban los vehículos, y se planteó el meterse debajo de algún camión para perecer debajo de sus pesadas ruedas. Pero lo pensó bien y decidió que si lo hacía así podría ocasionar algún accidente de tránsito y terminar lastimando a alguien inocente. Y lo que menos deseaba era herir a alguien más.

"Mejor el río", pensó.

Metió el anillo esta vez en el bolsillo de su camisa junto a su corazón, y se paró como pudo sobre la barandilla, haciendo algo de equilibrio. Rememoró las palabras de un poema que alguna vez había leído y recitó:

 _Ahora me doy cuenta, cuán ciego fui,_

 _Al pensar que vendría aquí a quedarse._

 _Su belleza es sublime, ¿cómo habría de enlazarse_

 _conmigo, pobre diablo que nunca la merecí?_

 _El brillo del sol se desvanece, hoy hace frío,_

 _Sopla viento y está húmedo; se ha ido._

 _Donde no puedo alcanzarla, lejos de mí._

 _Lejos, lejos, lejos de mí._

-Te amo y te dejo ir, Judy - susurró cerrando los ojos - Mereces ser feliz aunque no sea conmigo. Nos vemos en la eternidad -.

Gimoteó una vez más y se dejó caer hacia adelante. Pero mientras caía hacia su muerte, oyó una voz de mujer llamando su nombre.

 **-0-**

Hola amigos, soy Eru Huan, y este es el primer capítulo de éste, mi primer fic del fandom de Zootopia. Espero que este "inicio" no los haya aburrido, y puedan dejar su favorite, follow, o review. Si les place dejar críticas, las aceptaré gustoso. Soy consciente de que tengo mucho por mejorar. Nos leemos luego. _Se onr sverdar sitja hvass..._


End file.
